Forge
=The Pilot= Personality Illyan Arcturus Castell, or Forge, is a cool headed, calm and collected individual, able to objectively see through most situations, even when in the middle of a high stress mission. However, this persona only holds true during actual operations. When off duty, Illyan's personality devolves into one that is seemingly aloof, cold and uncaring to others due to him rarely leaving his workshop. The truth is he is simply absolutely enamored by his research and rarely socializes with others, outside of calls for his mechanical expertise. Those that do get to know the true face of Illyan, simply see the personality of a young, kind hearted, over-eager child that's ever dedicated to his research. Appearance At 6 feet exact, Illyan Arcturus Castell is a tall, slightly lanky individual with sandy blonde hair. He is almost always found wearing his red engineering uniform, as opposed to a proper pilot suit or casual wear, citing that "function over form" is far more important for a engineer such as himself. Even when piloting the KX138 Vulcan, his attire rarely changes, as he states that the amount of g-forces experienced while piloting can't exceed that of a slow, civilian vehicle and a pilot suit wouldn't shield him from the deadly energy field anyways. Additionally, he claims that more traditional pilot attire is both uncomfortable and time consuming to put on and take off, wasting pointless minutes. As of particular note, Illyan's outer appearance remains human like even after having his genetic structure hybridized with alien DNA. He himself speculates it may be due to this constant exposure to the KX138 Vulcan's energy field. Relations & Allies =The Suit= The KX138 Vulcan Mobile Support Operations Fortress is a dedicated field repair center. Equipped with a spacious hanger, featuring a myriad of automated manufacturing and repair equipment, the KX138 Vulcan is able to perform extensive repairs on embarked suits. Furthermore, it is equipped with two aft-mounted nano-welders, allowing it to perform repairs on suits too large to fit inside its hanger. Powered by an experimental Opalite Reactor and advanced solar capturing systems, the KX138 can operate for extended periods of time, in turn allowing other suits to increase their operation times in the field. Unlike other, similar sized suits, the KX138 Vulcan is very lightly armed, sporting only a single, forward facing Titan Laser which is mounted on its turret. By redirecting all power from its repair devices, the KX138 Vulcan can supercharge its singular weapon, unleashing a devastating amount of power to eradicate static fortifications or slow moving targets. Due to its Opalite Reactor, the KX138 Vulcan does not rely on any sort of traditional shielding. With the massive amount of energy being produced by the experimental reactor, a unnatural field of excess energy surrounds the KX138 Vulcan, which disrupts incoming energy weapon fire. After reflecting or refracting an energy shot, the field becomes expended, requiring a few moments to build back up to a level where it can once again interfere with energy weapon fire. This energy field is not without its drawbacks however, as prolonged, unshielded exposure to it causes rapid decay of living cells, resulting in death within hours. As long as a pilot remains inside their suit while operating near the KX138 Vulcan, or stays within the KX138 Vulcan's shielded hanger, they should avoid any sort of cell dary. The exception to this phenomenon are pilots who've had their genetic structure altered by alien DNA. No evidence fo cell decay has been observed in these pilots so far. Suit Crunch Total Points: 200 --------------------------------- Name: KX138 Vulcan Support Operations Fortress Suit Stats: HP: 40 25+5+10 DEX: 1 1-1+1 DUR: 4 3+1 POW: 18 5+6+2+4+1 REC: 8 1+2+4+1 SPD: 1 1-1+1 STR: 5 5 Bonuses: +15 to Tech +5 to Combat +5 to DEX +11 to Repairing -7 to Dodge Faction: The Engineers - Combat Engineer --------------------------------- Class: Fortress Features: -0 >Levitation -0 (FREE) Bodytype: -25 >Overlord -10 >Armored -15 Suit AI: -10 >Engineer AI -10 User Interface:-10 >Brainwave Harness -10 Coms/Cyber: -10 >Radio Transmitter -0 >Command Link -10 HUD: -10 >Suit Status -0 >Radar/Sonar -10 --------------------------------- Weapons: -15 >Titan Laser -15 --------------------------------- Shield: -0 --------------------------------- Drones: -0 --------------------------------- Upgrades: -115 >Enviro. Controls I -0 >Cyberbrain -10 >Solar Panels -10 >Photosynthetic Aug.-10 >Technician -10 >Capacitor I&II -20 >Storage -0 >Improved Kits -10 >Repair Kit -10 >Opalite Reactor -10 >Arulent Capacitor -5 >Viridian Capacitor -5 >Deflector Shield -15 --------------------------------- Nanites: -5 >Hybridization -5 Category:Fortress Category:Pilots Category:PACYOA: TE Category:The Engineers